


Interruption

by 9haharharley1



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/F, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Smut, all Gaz wants to do is game, horny Irkens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gaz wants to do is play her game, but it seems a certain Irken has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from FF.net. Not beta'd.

Gaz was so intent on her Game Slave 3000 that she didn’t realize someone had come up behind her. When long, thin, green arms snaked around her neck, she jolted, effectively distracting her from World Destroyers long enough for her character to get killed. She growled, whipping her head around to glower at the cause of her defeat.

 

“I was right at a boss fight,” she hissed at the young woman who still had her arms wrapped around Gaz.

 

“That’s not my problem,” Tak retaliated, accent thicker than it had been when Gaz was younger. “You wouldn’t answer me. I had to get your attention somehow.”

 

Gaz raised a pierced eyebrow. “By getting me killed? All the more reason to ignore you.” She turned around and hit ‘restart’ on her game. It sent her back to the beginning of the level, to which she hissed, but dived right into destroying worlds anyway. Behind her, Tak sighed exasperatedly.

 

“I thought this whole ‘love’ thing meant you had to pay attention to _me_ , not your stupid game,” she whined. She rested her chin on Gaz’s head.

 

“No, you’re just an attention whore,” Gaz replied.

 

Tak’s eye twitched.

 

The arms around Gaz disappeared, to which the sixteen-year-old was thankful. She threw her full focus into her game and didn’t notice Tak walking around to stand in front of her. Tak scowled, crossing her arms as she glared down at her human. Her curly antennae flattened against her head in annoyance.

 

She continued to stand and watch the girl, studying her face and body. Despite her annoyance, Tak couldn’t help but think Gaz was absolutely gorgeous. She was exotic, and Tak had always had a taste for the different. And Gaz was way different from the scary little girl she had met years ago.

 

The human’s hair was still purple, but she had grown it out to her shoulders, bangs framing her face. Her eyes shown like gold, focused so intensely on her game. Gaz never did anything halfway and Tak loved that about her. It made the human seem all the more intense, and made her all the scarier to those who didn’t know her. It was one of the things that attracted Tak to her. Her clothes were still similar, all blacks and greys with the barest hint of purple here and there. At the moment, Gaz was sporting grey cargo pants with black boots. The pants hung off of her thin hips just slightly, her shirt riding up with the way she was sitting, and the straps of her purple thong could be seen peeking out. Tak’s mouth went dry. Gaz’s shirt was a black tank top, the straps of her purple bra slowly starting too slid off her shoulders. She still sported her skull pendent – a gift from her mom, Gaz told her once – but instead of a leather strap, as Tak remembered, it now dangled from a thin silver chain. Gaz wore very little makeup, to which Tak was thankful; she only wore a bit of eyeliner to bring out the gold in her eyes. There were two studs in her left brow, one in her right, and multiple studs and hoops in both of her ears.

 

All in all, Tak found her very attractive.

 

Now if only she get Gaz to pay attention to her…

 

A devious grin split the Irken’s face and she took a step forward.

 

Gaz was so focused she forgot the Irken was still standing there. She remembered when her GS3 was suddenly ripped from her hands. She stared wide-eyed as the Irken used the moment to climb onto her lap and straddle her legs. The theme of defeat played from the little game box and Gaz snapped out of it. She glared at Tak as the alien pressed the off button and set it on the coffee table.

 

“I will end you,” she hissed.

 

“You’ll forgive me,” Tak purred back.

 

“What makes you so sure?” the human challenged. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch as Tak’s arms snaked around her neck once more.

 

“Oh, you will,” Tak muttered, leaning forward to nuzzle against Gaz’s neck. Gaz tilted her head up to allow the alien easier access.

 

“Why?” The human released a breathy sigh as Tak licked a stripe up her throat before nibbling at it with zipper teeth. Warmth pooled in the human girl’s belly and she could feel Tak smirking against her neck.

 

“Because I’m going to do absolutely filthy things to you, Gaz-pet,” Tak murmured in her ear, one clawed hand reaching up to cup one of the lumps of flesh on her human’s chest. “And you’ll feel so much pleasure that you will forget all about why you were mad in the first place.” She nipped the teen’s ear for emphasis, massaging the breast in her hand.

 

Gaz moaned. “Sounds good…”

 

With a smirk, Tak pulled away, much to Gaz’s disappointment, but before she could complain, the Irken crashed their lips together. Both women moaned, Gaz reaching up to grasp Tak’s antennae to pull her closer. Tak hissed, biting the human’s lip in retaliation. Gaz moaned and opened her mouth. Tak took that as an invitation and slipped her serpentine tongue into the warm cavern. As tongues dueled, hands groped under shirts and between legs, the females moaning and writhing on the couch.

 

Eventually, Tak grabbed a handful of purple hair and yanked, mouth ripping away as Gaz’s head was forced back. She mewled as Tak latched onto her neck once more, biting and sucking.

 

“Why don’t we take this up to your room, Gaz-pet?” Tak suggested.

 

Gaz practically shoved the alien off of her before grabbing her wrist and dragging her up the stairs, Tak cackling all the way.

 

Neither female noticed the two traumatized figures standing in the kitchen doorway.

 

“Want to go back to your place?” Dib asked, voice strangely high-pitched and his face pale.

 

Zim nodded in earnest, already dragging him to the door. “That’s an excellent idea, Dib-love.”


End file.
